Soliloquies of Sin
by Beryl Bloodstone
Summary: Sin. Some of us wallow in it, whilst others strive to be free of it. This first chapter is featuring my depiction of one of these sins. You may know him as Greed. Delve deep into his mind, learn of his ambitions and possibly his other brethren in this collection of poems titled "Soliloquies of Sin."
1. Greed

**Soliloquy of Sin**

**Greed**

I come with power

Every day of the hour

Every thing is desired

Every thing is acquired

I am fire consuming your skin

In which you don't seem settled in

I taste salty, sound like a maniac gone mad

I smell putridly sweet, while blissfully sad

I encourage your friends to become everlasting enemies

I lock myself in with my riches, and throw away the keys

I make your hands tremble, even quake with excitement

Like a guilty criminal escaping indictment

I am Greed, nothing more, nothing less

I am the ultimate sin, made to reduce your soul to a mess

You say "there's no way" for such a creature to exist

"How?" you say, as your eyes mist

As long as you're in my grip, you're my guest

In the company of the worst _and_ the best

And as badly as you don't want to stay

I softly whisper with a grin, "Because there's no way there's no way."

And like a cold-blooded, colossal snake

I eat you up, without a single ache

I am endlessly unsatisfied, not one to settle for less

Everything is mine, or would you be willing to put that to the test?

* * *

**Some of you enjoyed my "Epic of the Elric Brothers," so I thought you might like this. What do you think? Should I do another? If so, who?**


	2. Envy

**Soliloquies of Sin**

**Envy**

_Does it look like I need your sympathy?_

_I don't want anything that you laid your filthy hands on_

_Don't you dare throw me to your empathy_

_I won't be a victim to your emotional con_

_Look at you, with your stupid flaws_

_Who would ever want them?_

_You're as pathetic as a puppy without its paws_

_I could easily cut you down, like scissors to a hem_

_I am Envy_

_It might be my name, but I do nothing of the sort_

_I am what you wish you could be_

_I am deception, the very last resort_

_Who needs anything that you've got?_

_I definitely don't need it_

_I am everything you're not_

_It's the truth; I'm not conceited_

_Keep your human notions to yourself_

_Don't you see that I'm not limited like you?_

_Keep your money, fame, and wealth_

_And don't you dare look at me with those eyes, you puny shrew_

* * *

**Wrath's next!**_  
_


	3. Wrath I

**Soliloquies of Sin**

**Wrath **

_Sometimes, I am curious_

_Why are you so afraid?_

_But I admit I'm not always serious_

_Why do you shy away when I only need your aid?_

_Sometimes, I am childish_

_I hide behind others in an effort to disguise my own twistedness _

_Because my true nature is roguish_

_And my curiosity evolves into something more than a careful caress_

_Sometimes, I burn so hot _

_I explode in a furious rage_

_But hurt you, I will not_

_Your eyes lock with mine, as you rattle like an animal in a cage_

_Sometimes, I don't know my own limitations_

_It might be true that I can't embrace you without fearing for your life_

_It doesn't mean that I can't be gentle in my attentions_

_Why do you look like I stabbed you with a knife?_

_The fire roars inside me_

_How dare you fall limp like a doll!?_

_Ferociously, I clutch and claw at your body_

_Do you even love me at all!?_

_Don't you dare leave me behind!_

_You are the single one that didn't leave me rejected_

_The single sane one of your weak, narrow-minded kind_

_I can no longer be protected_

"_Is this Death?" I ponder as I hold your body against mine_

_Your skin is losing its calming warmth_

_Is this a sign?_

_Your heart's beating is no longer coming forth_

_All the anger that your presence prevented boils over, screams_

_Before I know it, blood streams down my fingers_

_I know I can't die by my hand alone, but I want to tear myself into reams_

_The pain lingers_

_I am Wrath, the least likely to die_

_I lay down on the Earth, and cry_

* * *

**This one took a while. The other Wrath will be coming soon.**


	4. Wrath II

**Soliloquies of Sin**

**Wrath II**

_He is a bomb ready to detonate_

_His insides are incendiary _

_Keeping this bottled inside is unhealthy_

_So he releases, such tragedy this creates_

_Like a banshee, his sword is screaming_

_Cutting the weaklings down _

_All while he gives a condescending frown_

_His heart is marching, for there is no meaning_

_Behind his irrational behavior_

_He is alone in this ferocity_

_As empty as a desolate city_

_He discovers no one can be his savior_

_His blood babbles through the brooks that are his veins_

_Travels upwards to his mind_

_Solace, he cannot find_

_This ire is close to driving him insane_

_He is Wrath_

_Human life is not for him_

_He has excellent control, for his own wrath doesn't rule him_

_But it leads him down the wrong path_

_When he recovers, he can only remember in red what he has done_

_What he had felt destroyed the single one he can love_

_The one who is beautiful as the ethereal world above_

_He still hasn't won_

* * *

**Gluttony's next~!**_  
_


	5. Gluttony

**Soliloquies of Sin**

**Gluttony**

_His own ravenous hunger is his master_

_It doesn't matter how he does it_

_Start a fire or cause a disaster_

_His stomach knows no limit_

_Sometimes asking permission to eat his fill_

_He has no understanding_

_Of what it means to maim or kill_

_All he knows is not to leave not a soul standing_

_For a being so fixated on being fed _

_He knows nothing of starvation_

_He weighs heavier than lead_

_A child without direction_

_He is Gluttony, forever without restraint_

_A beast that has to be tethered to a chain_

_Anyone who provides him nourishment is his saint_

_Without it, he is destructively insane_

_However, no amount of food could fill the void_

_He is a simplistic being at first glance_

_Perhaps he desires to become humanoid?_

_Maybe then, understanding himself would be a welcome circumstance_

* * *

__**I don't know if I did that good with Gluttony. He seems simple, but I had some trouble. Pride is next!**


	6. Pride I

**Soliloquies of Sin**

**Pride**

_He is the Father_

_Who cares not of his children_

_But of what they could do for him_

_To reach his own selfish goal_

_He is King_

_It is a role his massive arrogance can fill_

_He could not be perceived in anything less_

_Because everything revolves around his satisfaction with himself_

_They say that Pride goes before a fall_

_This does not apply to him, for he is always fluent_

_For every being should know that his enemies fall before him_

_They lay crippled by the sheer magnitude of his malignant stare_

_However, Pride is his own worst enemy_

_Known to evolve into something excessive_

_A ferocious ambition called hubris_

_It blinds him more than any wrath could, and exposes his weaknesses_

_He is the only one to overestimate himself_

_It was, after all, his undoing_

_Facing against the one who dared to take his place, his role, his power_

_He is Pride, the King defeated by a mere subject_

* * *

**My reason for not rhyming? I think Pride would be the type of person to _not _like being immortalized in poems. He's the "make-a-giant-statue-in-my-memory" guy, even though I'm sure he wouldn't ask like that. XD Anyway, Brotherhood's Pride next. This should be fun!**


	7. Pride II

**Soliloquies of Sin**

**Pride II**

_The disarming smile of a little boy_

_Never looked so wrong_

_A corrupted innocence, from pure white to sinful red_

"_Are you afraid of the dark?" he wonders _

_Shadows flicker and curl at his feet strangely _

_Somehow, you know he needs no answer_

_People don't fear the darkness itself_

_It is what is lurking within they truly fear_

_In a blink of an eye, he and all that is light disappears_

_Pride is deceitful_

_Here to trap you in his façade_

_Making his home in the viciously grinning shadows_

_Laughter, distorted and mocking, echoes around you_

_As the darkness seeks to engulf your soul_

_You realize how much of an arrogant coward he really is_

_He can't even look his victim in the eye_

_The jagged teeth chew at your limbs_

_The shadows dispose of the rest_

_But the bulbous eyes never look your way_

_Once you join the rest of the souls that met the same fate_

_You wonder why they aren't screaming for release_

_It is because they understand_

_They understand how small he really is_

_They feel the cold loneliness he feels_

_And soon, you will, too_

* * *

__**Sorry I took so long. I'll be updating the rest so prepare for the raiding of your inbox. I'll be doing some more things for FMA! So make sure you Author Alert, if you're interested. **


	8. Sloth I

**Sloth I**

_She is a liquid that does not nurture_

_Quick and slithering, she will wait_

_She is water that is not of nature_

_Now watch closely as she consumes her bait_

_She walks with the gait of a killer_

_Intimidating and indifferent_

_She focuses in, with that face willing to cure_

_Must she look so heaven-sent?_

_Sloth moves with a speed that contradicts her name _

_Only languid when ending the life of her foe_

_But her eyes tell of a different aim_

_Killing is not all she wishes to know_

_She wants another life_

_That which she cannot possess_

_Maybe to be a loving wife _

_A mother to those boys she wants to care for and caress_

_But she is not human, a being her kind is supposed to despise_

_And so, she continues to carry out the evil deed_

_It is of no use to fight her purpose, to hide behind a disguise_

_How she desires not to succeed_

* * *

**This Sloth was a doozy! After the next Sloth, Lust! It's been fun! But it won't be the last you'll hear from me!**_  
_


	9. Sloth II

**Sloth II**

_Lumbering and leisurely_

_He's not one for being bothered_

_Constantly wanting a break from reality_

_He retreats into his dreams, no longer tethered_

_Sloth is so busy in his mind _

_Why can't anyone understand?_

_His laziness is for good reason, a reasonable kind_

_He dreams about being productive and meeting demands_

_So when he is commanded to get up, he has plenty reason to be cranky_

_His patience is painstakingly thin_

_So to work slowly but surely is the key_

_He is truly the most sluggish sin_

_And when he is able to seek relief in his dreams_

_He is only asked to work once more _

_His fantasy of being able to relax is torn at the seams_

_But he complies with a "What a bore." _

_In his mind, he is always slaving away_

_So don't mind him if he seems like he's in a separate dimension_

_He's simply thinking about an unattainable holiday_

_Such is the life of the Homunculus without any intention_

* * *

__**That's my theory behind Sloth's laziness. He's always dreaming of work! **


	10. Lust

**Lust**

_Every man's desire_

_A flirtatious smile_

_A voluptuous bodice _

_An appetite for the flesh_

_Eroticism and Romanticism_

_Which matters more?_

_One she is an embodiment of_

_The other she only pretends to have a grasp on_

_Out of her ebony-painted lips drip lies_

_Her silky tongue__-__soaking wet with treachery__-__simply season them to please him_

_Yes, every man's desire_

_Or is she every man's nightmare?_

_Lust the Lascivious_

_Purely carnal, but does not engage _

_She flaunts proudly_

_But not one to seduce without an ulterior motive_

_Her long nails are as piercing as her entrancing eyes_

_Ready to stab him in the heart_

_She is sure to treat it gently_

_Only after she's ripped it out of his chest_

_Desire _

_Fantasy_

_Every one of his wildest dreams_

_Lust_

* * *

__**I have a short story coming up. Hope you enjoyed this, and I hope you will enjoy my other work, too!**


End file.
